Since hair graying occurring with aging gives a strong impression of old age, hairdyes for concealing gray hair have been studied a lot. However, hair dyeing is only a makeshift measure since gray hair grows again. Further, the currently used oxidative hairdyes damage the skin since they contain oxidizing agents.
For inhibition of hair graying, a composition by mixing black sesame, walnut, herba ecliptae, honey mixed with rehmanniae radix preparata, asparagi radix or liriopes radix, a liquid obtained by boiling polygoni multiflori radix, thuja leaf, ligustri lucidi fructus, herba ecliptae, rock salt, rehmanniae radix preparata, asparagi radix, liriopes radix and black bean at 50° C. is often used. Also, black sesame, black pine leaf, kelp, acanthopanacis cortex extract, pituitary hormone, cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) or vitamin D3 is used, but the effect is not so significant.